1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to techniques for replacing toner replenishment containers in rotary type image forming apparatuses including multiple developers on a rotational body.
2. Related Art
So-called rotary type image forming apparatuses are known that use a rotation type development unit in which multiple developers are arranged on a peripheral surface of a rotational body to develop electrostatic latent images formed on a photosensitive drum. In these apparatuses, the rotation type development unit is rotated to bring a developer in opposition to the photosensitive drum and an electrostatic latent image on the surface of the photosensitive drum is developed by a toner of a first color from this developer, then a different developer is brought in opposition to the photosensitive drum and an electrostatic latent image on the surface of the photosensitive drum is developed by a toner of a second color from this developer, and so on such that the toner images on the photosensitive drum are superimposed on each other by carrying out a development operation for each color toner in order.
Generally, toner replenishment containers referred to toner cartridges or the like are mounted in the rotation type development unit and a suitable amount of toner is supplied to the developers from the toner replenishment containers.